


Don't You Forget About Me

by panicatthesin (poisonapplesandwine)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonapplesandwine/pseuds/panicatthesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Laura’s 21st birthday, and she’s dragged out by her friends to a local bar. Carmilla is a bartender who likes what she sees. Both of them get a night better than planned, and maybe many more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, school is a major pain and I've been stuck writing English assignments than fanfics, though I prefer doing the latter of the two.
> 
> I wrote this for my friend Ayana a while ago, so I thought I'd post it here. Enjoy lovelies. uwu

 

If you asked Laura how she thought her 21st birthday was going to go, she would have told you that she’d probably go out with friends, have a few drinks, then watch  _ Orange is the New Black _ until she passed out asleep. Well, going out with friends and having drinks happened. But everything after that didn’t go quite as planned. Not that Laura’s complaining.

 

* * *

 

It all started with the friends and drinks. Her friend/roommate/ex-girlfriend (it’s a long story), Danny, had conjured up the idea to take Laura and their friends Perry and LaFontaine out to the bar and dance club downtown to celebrate the “youngest and smallest one”s 21st birthday. 

 

So it went, they had all found some good seats in the bar, and were ready to go. Perry, who volunteered to be the designated driver since she didn’t like the idea of drinking in public places, and there needed to be one sober person, sat next to an eager LaFontaine; who by the middle of the night would be ranting to some nerdy person in the place about the alchemy club’s latest experiment, arguing about how the laws of something or another, work, or just talking about life. Next to LaF sat Danny, who was wondering how many guys were going to hit on her tonight. She did pull out that sexy black dress that she saved for club nights, after all. And next to Danny was Laura, who was excited to experiment with drinks and hopefully score a hot girl, if she was lucky.

 

“So, shortstack, what’s first on the menu?” LaFontaine said to Laura, who was eying the racks on racks of choices she had in front of her.

 

“A shot of Vodka,” Laura decided, “Something simple and easy for now.”

 

“Alright.” Danny said, “Excuse me,” she said to the female bartender, whose back had been turned, looking like she was taking a quick inventory. “Can we get a shot of Vodka for little miss sunshine over here?”

 

“Got it, coming right up.” 

 

The music in the place may have been louder than necessary, but Laura heard the bartender’s voice clear as day. Is was seductive, to say the least, but also alluring. Laura watched the woman as she reached for the vodka bottle and a shot glass, walked over to Laura and poured her what she had ordered.

 

“Here you go,” she said, with a smile. But it hadn’t been one of those fake smiles they had to use for retail and service to seem nice and keep them coming back. No, that was a genuine smile, and it had hints of flirtation in it.

 

“Well,” LaFontaine said after the bartender had disappeared to the back to grab something, “someone likes you.”

 

“What? Her? No. She’s probably straight.” Laura stuttered, which caused a collective laugh from Danny, Perry and LaFontaine, which confused Laura.

 

“Are you honestly that oblivious, Laura?” Danny said, “That’s not a smile you give to any girl that walks into a bar. That was an ‘oh, gimme this one’ smile.”

 

They were right, but Laura wasn’t going to get her hopes up right then. Sure, the woman was gorgeous, she was flirting with her, but there was no way in hell that Laura had a chance with this one.

 

Or so she thought.

 

It was 11:45 PM. Danny and LaFontaine had managed to get themselves wasted, because many rounds of vodka, tonic, gin and a long island iced tea will do that to you. Laura was slightly tipsy, because she joined them in their fun, but just not as excessively. With every round, the bartender kept giving Laura what Danny had dubbed “seduction eyes”, and for some reason, the group of friends decided to hop on the dancefloor, dancing to pop music that none of them really even know very well. They even got Perry to join in, because she wasn’t “the nanny” and needed to have a little fun, even though it was slightly socially awkward dancing with drunk strangers and friends entirely sober. Time flew by, and it was midnight. Laura’s birthday was officially over, but the night had just begun.

 

“Hey,” Laura said, tapping Danny on the shoulder, who was dancing with some guy named Kirsch, “I gotta sneak to the bathroom. I’ll be back.”

 

“Okay, cool. Just make sure you don’t drag the seduction queen with you.” Danny joked, which caused Laura to roll her eyes in response before she left.

 

* * *

 

The bathroom came with a lot of surprises. For one thing, no one was in there as far as Laura could tell, it was pretty clean, and there was a girl standing in the corner on her phone, looking a bit frustrated at her phone. 

 

The girl? The bartender.

 

“Hey, it’s you.” Laura said aloud, not intentionally, but it had happened.

 

“Oh, hey.” she said, tucking her phone in her back jean pocket. The woman must’ve gotten off of her shift, or something along those lines.

 

“So… I never got your name. If that’s okay of me to ask.” Laura said, hoping she hadn’t been stepping over lines she shouldn’t’ve been crossing.

 

“Oh, no, it’s fine. I’m Carmilla.” she said, walking towards Laura, who had grown nervous with each step.

 

_ Carmilla _ .

 

Wow, even her name was sexy. Or at least, when it came out of her mouth. 

 

“ _ I wonder what my name would sound like coming out of her mouth. _ ” Laura thought all of a sudden, but it was the alcohol talking. Or had it really been?

 

“I’m Laura, by the way.” Laura said in response after her random dirty thought, but didn’t notice that she had been slightly blushing. “You on your break or something?”

 

Carmilla slumped against a closed bathroom stall, which was unoccupied, not that it mattered much, and took her phone out of her jean pocket after it buzzed, not appearing pleased. “Nah, I clocked out for the night. I already worked someone else’s shift, so I didn’t have to stay the whole night. Needed a break from the club scene, you know? Not to mention I only work here for the money. And the fact that I can sneak some booze as a present for dealing with drunken people all night, plus all of the douchebag guys hitting on me.”

 

Laura walked to stand next to Carmilla, slouching a little on the wall. “Sorry those guys keep hitting on you. Some people just can’t take a hint.”

 

“Yep. And it’s not just the guys. My freaking ex-girlfriend can’t take a hint either.” Carmilla said bitterly as she typed another text to her ex, whose name was Elsie, according to the name at the top of the message screen. “One would think when someone says ‘I’m busy’ in response to a bootycall is a signal to get lost.”

 

Laura nodded as she watched Carmilla huff and lock her phone, sliding it back into her jean pocket. She continued to watch the mysterious woman as she brushed her hair back, and took notice about how truly breathtaking she was. Dark locks, perfect skin, eyes that were oh-so alluring, and teeth as white as snow. She looked almost inhuman with how perfect she was, like she never aged a day.

 

“Anyway,” Carmilla began, snapping Laura out of her analyzation, “what brings you here… erm, Laura?”

 

Laura swallowed hard before answering, solely because of the bernette saying her name, which had sexual tension dripping all over it. “Well, it’s… well,  _ was _ , my birthday tonight, and my friends brought me out to have some fun. Which apparently is having some drinks and dancing to loud music at a bar. But I guess that’s what you do when you’re twenty-one.”

 

“Lemmie guess,” Carmilla said, “First time out for a drink without worrying about getting carded?”

 

“How’d you know this wasn’t my first time drinking?” Laura asked.

 

“Well, for one thing, I gave you and your ginger posse your drinks, and working here I know that first time drinkers don’t hold your liquor as well as you have, cupcake.”

 

“ _ Oh, so we’ve moved on to pet names? _ ” Laura thought. She could totally get used to Carmilla calling her cupcake.

 

“Well then, you’d be surprised at how much liquor I can hold.” Laura said with a tinge of cockiness to her tone. “I may have grown up with an overprotective father and only went out to a few parties, but I had some fun playing party games.”

 

“Oh really?” Carmilla questioned, raising an eyebrow, “Well, tell you what, creampuff, how about we take this birthday party elsewhere? There’s some great tasting champagne in the back that I’m sure my boss won’t notice if it’s gone. And the stars are shining bright out tonight last time I checked.” 

 

Laura giggled at Carmilla’s suggestion, causing a perplexed expression to arise on the bartender’s face. “Did I say something funny, sundance?”

 

“No, it’s just…” Laura said, inching closer to Carmilla, “You’re expecting me to go home with you so we can drink some champagne and stargaze? As a birthday celebration?”

 

“Well, I was hoping. I’m sure that the Weasley’s won’t even notice you left them. Plus, I’m not gonna do anything to you, I’m not a fucking creep.” Carmilla ressaured the blonde, who was now grinning. “So, what do you say, birthday girl?”

 

After a moment of hesitation, Laura inched even closer to Carmilla, placing her head next to Carmilla’s ear, letting her lips linger by the woman’s ear for a few seconds before she spoke.

 

“Race you.”

 

* * *

 

Carmilla’s apartment was nice. No, it was better than nice. Something quite extravagant for a twenty-something year old to be living in alone. It was full of nice vintage furniture, plenty of books ranging from classics to a modern ones compiled neatly on a couple bookshelves, a nice dining area, a classy workspace and a compact vinyl player set neatly on a table with an ipod deck ironically placed next to it. It looked like an aesthetic dream apartment, and Laura was awed by the beauty of it.

 

“See something you like?” Carmilla teased as she locked the door. “Or are you just looking?”

 

“Oh, I see a lot of things I like.” Laura responded, grinning at Carmilla.

 

“Well, good to hear.” Carmilla said, placing her keys on her work desk in a clear bowl. “So, what’s first on the agenda, cuite? Shall we pop open this bottle of champagne or should we eat some of this wonderfully baked chocolate cake made by yours truly?”

 

Laura’s eyes followed Carmilla towards the kitchen, where she saw what appeared to be a recently made and uncut chocolate cake on the counter. “Well, someone came prepared. Or maybe fate was telling you to make a cake just for me.”

 

“I didn’t even know you a couple hours ago, shortstack.” Carmilla said while grabbing a knife and cutting a slice for Laura, then herself. “But hey, I’m a sucker for fate. Only because it likes to sometimes not bite me in the ass.”

 

“Well, someone’s got some kinks.” Laura joked, causing Carmilla to roll her eyes. “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

That piqued Carmilla’s interest. Some people couldn’t take hints, but Laura sure was taking hints well, and dropping a few from her hat of tricks as well. The blonde had some game in her, and Carmilla was also a sucker for games.

 

“Well, bite into this cake and tell me how it tastes.” Carmilla said, taking a piece of the cake with a fork and placing it into Laura’s mouth, making Laura smile with delight.

 

“It tastes amazing. How the heck are you a bartender when you make this good of cake?” Laura said, then gleefully took another bite.

 

“Because like you said, fate wanted me to make you this delicious cake.” Carmilla said while watching Laura gnaw at the dessert like a five year old. “And we probably wouldn’t’ve met if it wasn’t for that.”

 

After Carmilla said that, Laura suddenly stopped chewing on the cake and slowly lowered the plate and fork on the kitchen counter, not breaking eye contact with Carmilla. The older woman thought she had said something wrong, but Laura comforted her concerns by taking her hand in hers. “Hey, Carm, do you mind if we go in your room? I think we should start stargazing outside of your window and open that wonderful bottle of yours.”

 

* * *

 

“You sure know a lot about the stars.” Laura said softly as they stood on the balcony of Carmilla’s bedroom, looking up at the sky, which had been usually clear. The bottle of champagne was about a fourth of the way gone, but they still felt as right as rain.

 

“Well, I always found some sort of safety in them. It’s like a countless amount of lights just up in the sky, lighting the dark. It gives me some sense of peace.”

 

“Makes sense.” Laura began, “I always looked at the stars and the moon when I couldn’t sleep at night after my mother died. I thought if I just focused on something else than the pain, maybe I’d be able to lull myself to sleep. Which it did, but that didn’t stop the nightmares. But just made life a bit easier to take in.” Laura said in a slightly melancholy tone, placing her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry to hear about your mom, Laura. It must’ve been hell for you; losing someone you love so soon.” Carmilla said, placing an arm around Laura’s waist.

 

“Yeah, it was. But things change, and you move on, I guess. I mean, I’m not at home anymore and I’m off living my life, so I guess what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.” Laura said as she shifted to look at Carmilla’s face, and Carmilla turned to face hers. “But I hope that the next person I love stays around for a long while. I’d hate to lose another person I love.”

 

“Don’t we all.” Carmilla whispered, and looked Laura straight in the eyes, and got lost in them. They were so beautiful in the moonlight, and her hair shined all too perfectly. Her face also was so perfect, the direction of the light highlighting her features at all the right angles. It was like a movie scene, the shot right before the two love interests kiss for the first time.

 

Good thing Carmilla watched a lot of movies.

 

Carmilla couldn’t help but lean in to kiss Laura, it was an urge she couldn’t control. But much to her luck, Laura wasn’t alarmed by the kiss. In fact, Laura didn’t hesitate to kiss Carmilla back, the taste of champagne and chocolate cake mixed in with their own individual tastes smothering their lips; both of them getting intoxicated off of it. They kept on, the world shutting out around them. It felt like them both in a world alone, just living in the moment.

 

Is hadn’t been long until Carmilla’s tongue gained entrance into Laura’s mouth, gaining a moan of approval in response from Laura. Carmilla turned them around so Laura was pressed against the terrace door, Carmilla pushing her hips slightly against Laura’s and rode up a little bit, turning Laura on more than she’d like to admit. They kissed for a couple more moments until Laura broke the kiss, but Carmilla still managed to bite Laura’s lower lip as she slowly pulled away, which had felt all too good.

 

Laura stared at Carmilla, who was now smiling at her, her smile warm and heartfelt. She knew this was probably a bad idea that she was going to regret in the morning, but it felt too right. Carmilla was sweet to her, and not to mention quite an amazing kisser. 

 

“ _ One night isn’t gonna kill me. _ ”

 

“Carm,” Laura said softly, “do me a huge favor and open the door.”

* * *

 

Before either of them knew it, they were on Carmilla’s bed, making out. It wasn’t rushed, it was slow and passionate. Carmilla was on top of Laura, slowly moving her hands to the back of Laura’s shirt, and slowly took it off, revealing the blonde’s black lace bra. 

 

Laura made note to thank Danny for giving her a Victoria’s Secret gift card, because if Carmilla saw her wearing her faded brown one, the expression of pure lust that grazed Carmilla’s face probably wouldn’t have been there. And Laura enjoyed the hell out of that lustful expression on Carmilla’s face, and even more out of the kiss that came after.

 

The kiss lasted a few moments before Carmilla moved to Laura’s neck, which caused Laura to hum in approval. As Carmilla worked her way down Laura’s neck, she used her hands to slowly pull down Laura’s skirt, which had ended up on the soon to be stockpile of clothing on the bedroom floor. Laura quickly began to find comfort on Carmilla’s bed, the soft pillows and blankets relaxing the blonde. Carmilla’s touch also was comforting, but also causing Laura to get aroused piece by piece with every kiss and finger drawn down her spine.

 

When Carmilla had kissed Laura’s neck up and down, making sure to bite a little bit on some kisses, Carmilla sat upright, straddling herself on Laura’s lap. She began to slowly take off her shirt, revealing her bare chest, which Laura couldn’t help but gaze at. Carmilla was strikingly beautiful, and Laura was breathless.

 

Carmilla noticed Laura’s reaction and smirked. “You look like you’re seeing a Michelangelo for the first time, Laura. Surely you’ve seen a woman naked before.”

 

“I… it’s just…” Laura stammered, trying to search her brain for the right words. “You’re breathtaking.”

 

“Well, that’s the first time I’ve heard that.” Carmilla said, leaning downward to Laura, her face hovering above Laura’s as she unhooked Laura’s bra and tossed it aside, both of them now bare chested. “And I can say the same for you, cupcake. You’re certainly beautiful. And I’d love to touch the masterpieces.”

 

Carmilla swept Laura in for another passionate kiss, cupping Laura’s face in the tenderest manner. Every kiss lingered, and each one was more heartfull and sincere than the last. Carmilla then moved downward and began kissing across Laura’s collarbone, then down to the valley of her breasts. She then took Laura’s left breast into her mouth, sucking gently and maneuvering her tongue around Laura’s hardened nipple, causing Laura to arch slightly off of the bed. Carmilla worked at it for a minute or so, then switched to the other side, giving equal treatment and the full package of teasing.

 

“Carm…” Laura moaned softly, “Carm...please…”

 

Carmilla let go of the breast from her mouth and shushed Laura quietly. “All in due time, Laura. I want to make this last.”

 

From there, Carmilla laid soft kisses down Laura’s stomach, causing Laura to stifle a few moans. She really wanted Carmilla to just take her, her center was already flooding with juices from the amount of waiting and teasing she had been though. But Carmilla wasn’t done quite yet. She had finished the stomach and immediately moved to Laura’s inner thighs, placing more tender kisses up to Laura’s sweet spot, but also serenaded Laura with a soft alto hum as she worked. It drove Laura crazy, and she loved it. Carmilla was going to give her what she wanted soon, but the lovely melody Carmilla was humming only made Laura sink her face into the pillow, waiting for it.

 

When Laura felt one of Carmilla’s fingers hook around the hem of her panties, she shifted her head so she could see Carmilla looking at Laura tenderly as she slid the undergarment down Laura’s legs, and finally tossed it aside.

 

“Carmilla... “ Laura begged in a soft voice, “please. I want this more than you know right now.”

 

Carmilla smirked at Laura playfully, moved so that she was on top of Laura again, then closed her eyes for a brief second before opening them again. “Don’t forget this.” Carmilla whispered, “Don’t forget me, Hollis.”

 

Before Laura could even respond, Carmilla crashed their lips together and placed two fingers into Laura, who moaned loudly into Carmilla’s mouth. She began to work her fingers in and out of the blonde, who couldn’t refrain from moaning and swearing under her breath between kisses. Two fingers turned into three, and Laura inched closer and closer with every movement.

 

But suddenly the fingering stopped, and Carmilla placed the coated fingers into her mouth, taking in the delicious taste of Laura with delight.

 

“Fuck,” Carmilla cursed, “you taste amazing. Looks like I’m going to have to unravel you, cupcake.”

 

And Carmilla wasted no time in doing so. The teasing was finally over, and both her and Laura were in heaven. Carmilla skillfully moved her tongue in all the right directions, and received the loudest moans from Laura she’d gotten. She blonde yelped out the brunette's name like she was a holy goddess, and quickly began to feel her walls tighten, edging towards her orgasm.

 

“Fuck…” Laura blurted, “Carmilla… I… Jesus Christ… Fucking hell.”

 

Laura’s responses only made Carmilla work harder and faster, but eventually settled on a combination of fingering and licking. And, with a few final movements, Laura couldn’t hold on any longer, coming screaming Carmilla’s name, only being shushed a few seconds later by a final kiss as Carmilla helped Laura ride out her orgasm.

 

Moments later, Laura had regained her breathing and came off of her high, and they had went back to square one. But when Carmilla broke the kiss, she nested her head on top of Laura’s chest, and Laura began to softly stroke her silky hair as Carmilla closed her eyes again, etching the whole ordeal into her brain and committing it to long term memory.

 

“Carmilla,” Laura said, staring at the ceiling. “Thank you for this. It’s not at all what I thought it was going to end up like, but I’m glad I ended up here. With you.”

 

Carmilla didn’t move, she barely even was breathing. She didn’t want it to end. She didn’t want Laura to leave, because there was a possibility she wasn’t coming back, and it was going to tear her apart.

 

“Stay.”

 

“What?” Laura said, not quite processing what Carmilla said.

 

“Stay. Please.” Carmilla said, trying not to open her eyes, because she just wanted to stop time for a few more moments. “Don’t leave at three am and leave me alone without a number or something to contact you with. Spend the night. I’ll drive you home tomorrow. Just, please, stay.”

 

Laura stopped looking at the white ceiling and looked down at Carmilla, and saw how much she wanted her to stay. Sure, tomorrow was going to be full of explaining things to Danny, LaFontaine and Perry, but surely a few hours more with Carmilla wouldn’t kill her. Not like she planned on leaving any time soon anyway.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Laura said, shifting herself and Carmilla so that they were now cuddling on the bed. “And just so you know, I like my pancakes fluffy, with lots of syrup.”

 

Carmilla smiled and relieved all of the tenseness she had built up, relaxing into Laura’s embrace. It felt all too good, and all too good to last, but it was going to, at least for a couple hours.

 

“I’ll remember that. As long as you don’t forget about me, Laura.”

 

“I could never forget you, Carmilla. And I think I’d like to know more about you, actually.” Laura said, causing Carmilla to wonder if Laura was implying what she thought she was implying. “What do you say to having a part two of stargazing and champagne?”

 

Carmilla was smiling more than ever, she couldn’t help but doing so because of Laura. And she didn’t feel like stopping anytime soon either.

 

“You’re killing me, Hollis.” Carmilla joked, “But I’d love to. Just as soon as we finish part one.”

 

Laura let out one last giggle before closing her eyes, finally ready for sleep. “Goodnight, Carm.”

 

“Goodnight, Cupcake.”

 

* * *

 

If you asked Laura how she thought her 21st birthday was going to go, she would have told you something different. But in the end, she got a surprise better than anything she’d gotten before. And if you asked Laura how her 22nd birthday was going to go, she would’ve told you that she was going to have a lovely evening with friends and family at Carmilla’s.

 

But in the end, Carmilla asked Laura to marry her.

 

And she said yes.

 

**-FIN-**


End file.
